Shippuden My Story
by digipokenarudbzmon
Summary: You know some author's on the net? they copy over and over. You know, Naruto comes back, sometimes Sasuke does and thiers always a bit of violence action humor and romance. But mine is different. It contains all of the bits i talked about.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Key:  
-person (thought)-  
_thought  
_**Inner Sakura**

This is a my first ever story, ever written, (except in my old school). Plz Review. (Tell me if i got mistakes, because i don't have beta. Thnx) This is also really short, so sorry.

Shippuden – My Story

Chapter 1 – Arrival

-Sakura Thinking-

_It had been 3 years since Naruto left... three years with Sakura medical training (and other stuff), and three years with Sasuke under Orichimaru. The first love and the first crush of Sakura, Sasuke. But that was years ago. Now that Naruto had arrived, I, Sakura Haruno will show off her powers!_

-Sakura-

-In the Hospital-

"_Sakura-chan"! _someone yelled as Sakura heard running footsteps.

It was Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's childhood friend and present-day rival.

"_Tsunade-sama needs you immediately"_ she said.

"_Ok" _Sakura replied. She was wondering when naruto was going to come back lately, and the thought of this made her blush.

"**Geez, there's no one here",** said inner Sakura_._

"_I know, I know, it's just, I dunno, 'cos naruto's coming back any minute now and that I want to know if he's cute, like when he was smaller." _

"**You embarrass me sometimes, you know?"** Sakura shaked her head and opened the door to the Leaf villages' Hokage's door, Tsunade sama.

"_You called me?" _Sakura asked, with no enthusiasm.

"_Yes I did call you, and straighten yourself, Sakura. You seem a little distracted today don't you think?"_

Sakura blushed, knowing exactly what the Hokage was thinking.

" _Yes, I am reading your mind, aren't I? Your comrade, Naruto Uzumaki is returning today, but unfortunately, he needs help. Go to his apartment with these chocolates, it's his favourite. Also, give him these pills. The room in the Hospital is full today, since everyone nearly died from the explosion from the sound village."_

"_Ok". _Sakura replied, her face as red as ever.

"_SO!_ " Someone shouted, as she closed the door. Sakura yelped, and it was Ino grinning, knowing that she scared the life out of Sakura.

"WHAT YOU DOING, FOREHEAD GIRL?!" She shouted, knowing also that she was pestering Sakura.

Sakura, was not at all grinning. She hated having the genes of her parent, one, having pink hair, and two, a big forehead.

But this also reminded her of the good old days.

* * *

--Flashy--(flashback)

It was a beautiful day, and the class were allowed to pick flowers.

"FOREHEAD GIRL!" One of the classmates shouted.

Sakura burst into tears. "Don't cry, here, have a tissue"

"BRRRUIHUGIHLIHFJLNDFAOIORE!!!" Sakura blowed, as she put all her strength into blowing her nose.  
She looked at her tissue. Green, bogies, looking like–

"Umm, Sakura?" Ino said.

"Yes?" Sakura replied.

Ino carried on, "You know, I'm kind of like you, you know? I mean, I am like the best in the class at picking flowers, since my family owns the flower shop down the street. Everyone's jealous, and I got no real friends, only the ones who don't know me but admire me."

"Huh, I wasn't listening" Sakura said, as she was thinking how she reacted when the classmates called her 'forehead girl'.

--Flashy end--

* * *

Sakura arrived at Naruto's house, expecting some sort of decoration. But it didn't. _Oh well_ she thought. She knocked on the door of the house three times. "come in!" said a familiar voice. It wasn't Naruto, AND she was sure it wasn't one of her comrades. AND she was definitely sure it wasn't her teachers. AND...etc. (you know how it goes).

_NO,_ she thought. _It can't be... Sasuke!? ..."_SASUKE!!!"

* * *

Author's Note A/N? - I know, the end's rushed. Sorry. Plz Review


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Key:  
-person (thought)-  
_thought  
_**Inner Sakura  
**---Time scene---  
--Place--

Shippuden – My Story

Chapter 2 – Who's that?

-Naruto-

"And a one two three four, yeah, yeah!" s a shout came from the woods.

It was Jiraiya, Naruto's training instructor, who taught him some special moves.

"Alright, Alright ero-sennin!" Naruto Uzumaki shouted.

He called Jiraiya like that because Jiraiya had novel books called Flirt Flirt Paradise.

Naruto's second teacher, Kakashi-sensei was a major fan of it.

Jiraiya often got the ideas from watching women in the baths, or when they change.

Basically he was a perv which Naruto hated.

Naruto went off too cool down by the lake.

He was exasperated almost fainting, from the three day training exercise.

* * *

---5 minutes later---

He took a towel and went off. Hinata Hyuga was by the bridge when Naruto finished.

She was taking a break from sparring with her cousin, Neji Hyuga, both of whom possessed the _Byakugan_.

"H-Hey Narut-to" said Hinata. She had a major crush on Naruto since they were little, and still had now.

_I wont faint, I won't faint_ thought Hinata. _Naruto coming over, what shall I do what shall i do? _

"hey Hinata!" said Naruto.

Suddenly, Hinata blushed and her whole face went red. Within 10 seconds, she had fainted.

"Back away from my cousin, you idiot" growled Neji "look what you have done!"

"ME!? you're the one who loves her!!" shouted Naruto, as he put water on Hinata's face. She was now on Naruto's lap.

_When they get angry, its no point sitting back and watching _thought Jiraiya.

* * *

--Konoha Hospital--

-Sakura-

_Damn that Ino pig! _Thought Sakra, who was now dealing with a poor boy who broke his leg. _Its notfair! Now who knows why Sasuke is here, though he is cute..._

**Get a hold of yourself outer me! **shouted Inner Sakura. _But what if Ino gets him, what if I die? What if..._

**Ok, i know you're stressed, getting all tied up by this wall. But if he comes in you WILL say, Sasuke kun, please let me go...OK!!**

_Um...ok. _Replied Sakura, having no idea what her inner was saying.

**Wait, i hear footsteps, can it be Sasuke kun...?**

* * *

-Hinata-

_Uhhhh, what happend? _She thought. The last thing she can remember was being picked up by neji, and Naruto helping her to wake up.

But even if she remembered that, she still didn't know where she was.

"Hey" a sound came from somewhere. "Hey" replied Hinata, wondering who that masked person was. _Oh yeah, she thought._ It was Sakura's Naruto's and Sasuke's teacher, Kakashi.

He had a sharingan on his left eye, which allowed him to copy his opponents moves and other advanced techniques. Unlike the Byakugan, it cannot see through things.

"So how are you?" said Kakashi. "Fine" replied Hinata. She wondered why he was here.

"Do you know where Naruto is, I tried everywhere, here in the hospital, the Ninja academy, his apartment..." Kakashi went on.

"Why don't you check the Ninja training grounds, since he always trains there" Hinata replied.

Kakashi smacked his forehead. "Of course, silly me. Well, have a nice day" and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sound village, a few people had survived. "ROOOOOOOOAR" growled the half man-beast.

The smaller one replied "Rar...."

* * *

A/N - PLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!!!! only one....plz........

And uh....(im gonna regret this...) Thnx Gah234 for telling me about fanfiction.


End file.
